Corrupted Hearts and Caring Killers
by HazumaTheFallen
Summary: Ok, this character is kinda brought about by Dai-Cat forcing me into making. Dunno how it'll pan out but yeah, fucking enjoy. Oh and R&R is appreciated. So if ya read, review. Don't like some dark shit, don't read. That is all, Total Fucking Insanity, OUT.
1. The Serpent, Loyal

Only one note to say: ENJOY OR ENOCH WILL PROBE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. That is all, now read ya pricks and/or slits.

It was a rainy day in Serpent Slash's hometown of Verona, Italy as he looked to the cloudy sky. The hood covering his horn and mane, as well as his robe, were of an onyx color, hiding his weapons and face. "Era un giorno come questo che sono diventato un Assassino.."**(English: "It was a day like this when I became an Assassin..")**he said before beginning a steady canter to his home, intending to gather his weapons. He carried a sword of a strong, lightweight metal, a pair of blades on his forehooves designed by an Assassin many years ago, twenty knives in a belt, and usually a dagger shaped somewhat like a wing. As for his current weapons it was the twin blades and throwing knives. Hence why he intends to reach his home quickly. _"Qualcuno mi sta seguendo... Ma per quanto ne so io non ho ucciso per attirare I'attenzione di_ _recente."_**(English: "Somepony is following me... But to my knowledge I haven't killed anyone to attract attention recently.")**the stallion thought. He turned a corner down an alley and quickly made his way to the roof. He waited patiently for the one following to come into sight, and as he did the Assassin leaped, landing on the pony who was trailing him. "Chi sei e perche mi segui?"**(English: "Who are you and why do you follow me?")** but he looked down to the pony's saddlebag. "Un contratto?"**(English: "A contract?")** he asked, his right forehoof still to back of the courier's neck. "S-si.. Da qualcuno in un paese diverso.".**(English: "Y-yes.. From somepony in a different country.")** The Assassin stands, releasing the courier. "Perche non inviare le reclute?"**(English: "Why not send the recruits?")** he asks, only to hear "Perche hanno chiesto per lei, signore. Per nome.".**(English: "Because they asked for you, sir. By name.")** With this the Assassin nodded, a light grey aura surrounding the contract as he opens it to read. It reads :Serpent Slash, I have seen things happen in Ponyville. Things that shouldn't be possible, even with magic. Please meet me at the Canterlot garden. I will explain there face to face what I cannot on mere parchment. There is no money, but something more valuable at stake. I will only respond to the name Bleeding Croix.". Serpent wraps it up and slides it into his belt "Vedo. Lascia il corriere, devo prepararmi per il viaggio. Dillo al Maestro ho un lavoro e anche se io ritorno, io non saro lo stesso Serpent Slash Assassini sanno."**(English: "I see. Leave courier, I must prepare for the journey. Tell the Master I have a job and even if I return, I will not be the same Serpent Slash the Assassins know.")** and he left, heading to his home. When he arrived he realized everything was in shambles, his sword and dagger missing along with his money and a picture that had been in his family since Leonardo had painted it for his great grandfather. "Bastardi... Templar ha fatto questo, non c'e dubbio. E la pittura del Vault e mancante. Ho appena abbastanza soldi per comprare una spada Yataghan."**(English: "Bastards... Templar did this, no doubt. And the painting of the Vault is missing. I have just enough money to purchase a Yataghan sword.")**. And with this knowledge Serpent Slash set out, only intending to leave immediately for Canterlot. And a "ferry ride" would not be cheap, which is why he opted against purchasing the sword. As he walked to the docks he couldn't help but overhear a conversation that there was a false courier, working for the Templar. Feeding Assassin's false contracts to murder them. _"Essi sono sia vigili ladri o Assassini esperti, come condividiamo un armadio ora. Ad ogni modo devo essere cauto."_**(English: "They are either vigilant thieves or knowledgeable Assassins, as we share a wardrobe now. Either way I must be cautious.")** the Assassin thought to himself. As he reached the dock he saw the boat was full. He approached the ones letting passengers on and said "Quanto costa il biglietto di sola andata per Equestria? Canterlot per essere precisi."**(English: "How much for a one-way ticket to Equestria? Canterlot to be precise.")** only to be shoved back and responded to with "Siamo pieni, Mendicante. Lascia prima che noi abbiamo motivo di uccidere te e tua madre."**(English: "We are full, Beggar. Leave before we have cause to kill you and your mother.")** To this the Assassin glared, two guards. Each with no weaponry or armour. He could take them out, vault behind them with a twirls middair so he could stab them with his hidden blades, then kick the bodies off and into the water. Before he managed someone came up and put a foreleg around his neck and told the guards "Abbiamo spazio per almeno un quindi cerchiamo il ragazzo. Qualche problema e mi prendo la caduta."**(English: We have room for at least one more so let the boy on. Any trouble and I'll take the fall.")** the two merely said "Si Signore."**(English: "Yes Sir.")** and stepped aside. The Assassin could only think that the man was the Captain of the vessel. He then lifted the Assassin's hood with his snout "Can you speak English, lad?" he asked Serpent Slash, who nodded though he tensed at his hood being removed. "Yes, I can speak 7 languages fluently. Why do you ask?" the Assassin responded. The captain motioned to walk "My name is Dusty Shanty, but you can call me Dusty. After all, I was saved from a murderer by someone wearing your garb, Assassin. I feel it's natural to be fond of those who risk their freedom and lives to make the world a safe place. May I have your name as well?" he asked as the light grey-furred unicorn with a pure white mane, scar on his neck, and eyes the colour of what one could only say was "Hell freezing over", being the cold red they were. "My name is Serpent Slash and I am an Assassin. I thank you for letting me board, Dusty. But how much need I pay you?" he said to the captain. "Pay? Not a single bit. You could help with something though. I heard there was a killer on board, but not honorable as yourself." said Dusty, looking into Serpent's eyes. "I can help, but what does he look like?" he said, completely forgetting the ability of the Assassin. "To be honest, I was hoping you could find out. None of the crew know and with so many passengers it's impossible to tell." he admitted, head down. Serpent looked at him with sorrow. "I will, Dusty. And I as well will ask for no money. Only that Assassin's be given safe board on the boat." he said, focusing on any passengers he could see. While none of them seemed like a killer Serpent knew the only way to tell was to watch from a distance to find his target. Dusty gave a nod in acknowledgement "I can do that. But we have no rooms, so you will have to make arrangements.". Serpent pulled his hood up "I won't sleep. A killer who prays upon the innocent must not be left to live." as he walked out of the hall and into the mess hall. He then focused on all the passengers, knowing a vessel this size has 123 rooms. But he noticed only 119 passengers eating, and none of them stuck out. He grabbed a tray and got his food "Thank you." he said to the earth pony serving the food. All he got was a grunt in response so he went to an empty table and began to eat when someone sat next to him and he felt something poking his side that he assumed was a knife due to its texture. "Are you planning on killing me in front of so many witnesses? You could be sloppy." Serpent said, chuckling. "No. Not unless you don't come to my room and get on your ass and give me head." the mysterious stallion said. Serpent stood up "I suppose I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I?" he said as he began walking the way he was ordered to. When he opened the door he had to hold in a gag, the stench of death overwhelming. "Go in dammit. Or want me to cut your dick off?" the Stallion that Serpent came to the conclusion was his target said, anger in his voice. Serpent went in, sat on his hindquarters and opened his mouth. Right as the stallion was about to fuck him, Serpent closed his mouth. "Never underestimate an Assassin." he said, just as he thrust his hidden blades into the other stallion, who he just realized was a unicorn, his side. "Pacem nequissimi convertere." said Serpent, closing the one who he had slain's eyes before spitting upon corpse. He turned on the faucet and rinsed his forehooves, cleaning the blood before returning to find the captain. "Well? Have you found him Assassin?" Dusty asked, worried. "You will not have to worry about more blood staining this ship." was the response that Dusty got,a shudder going through his spine at the calmness in the words "Thank you Assa-" he was saying but was interrupted by Serpent "Serpent. You can call me Serpent." and dust said "Ah. Well thank you, Serpent.". All that was exchanged afterwards was a nod between the two before they went their separate ways. When Serpent arrived at the room where he had killed the man re realized hem must dispose of the body. He unriveted the porthole with his magic, picked up the unknown stallion, tossed him out, and put the porthole back with the rivets in the correct position. He then closed and locked the door, took off his robe, which he hung on the bed, then his belt, which he put on the other side. He laid on the bed, and allowed himself to drift asleep.

**Chapter 1 is now finished. Already doing Chapter 2**


	2. The Serpent, Defender

**OK so I got a second chapter. I am going to add until its not a cliffhanger as much. In which case your reviews will determine if this thing continues or not.**

As the ship rocked back and forth Serpent's dreams were plagued by images of what caused him to become an Assassin. Of his parents and brother being ripped to shreds by an unseen force. No, not unseen. The Apple. Serpent was determined to get the apple and ruin the Templar for good. When he was jarred awake by the ship rocking and screams of the dying. "Cazzo!"**(English: "Fuck!")** was all he yelled when he was thrown from the bed, grabbing his robe and belt with his magic, throwing them on and the hood up he galloped to the Captain's Quarter. "Dusty! What is happening?!" he yelled. Dusty was on the ground, bullet fired from the ship embedded in his stomach "Assassin... no, Serpent..." he muttered, blood coating his maw from coughing "Yes? Who did this?" he said, kneeling over the captain. "Please... kill the ones who orchestrated this.." and with that, he fell limp. "Requiescant in pace amici. Tu memoria fuerit, vivet in corbidus Sicarii." and he closed the captains eyes, looking out onto the bloodshed that is the boat. He glares at the other vessel, seeing the flag of the Templar flying. Serpent gallops out and onto a fallen mast that had broken the window, galloping as fast as he could, but relaxing his muscles so he has energy left for the fight, barely dodging bullets. He locks on to two of the Templar pirates, both of them earth ponies. as he jumps he releases his hidden blades, killing them both the moment he landed. He retracted them and used his magic to throw his knives, each one hitting all of the remaining pirates in the forehead. It is when he looks up he sees that it is a Templar who is captain. "Ah, so the Assassin is among the living still! It's a pity you let your skills go to waste, though!" said the captain, as his horn glowed an odd color of pitch black as a pistol was covered in the aura. The Assassin and Templar looked at eachother, the captain firing his pistol as Serpent threw a knife. While he tried to dodge he failed, the bullet still hitting him in the chest, armour just strong enough to stop the bullet from fully penetrating his body. The Templar was, however, much less lucky. The knife pierced his throat, blood bubbling out around it. Serpent pulled the bullet free, a hole in his armour but a graze on his coat and skin. He walked up to the Templar and said "You have killed many Assassin's, and thrice as many innocents. Now you have been bested by a lone Assassin. Any remaining words, Templar? I can tell them to the ones you love. But tell me before I kill you." Serpent said, looking down onto the dying Templar. "O-only one... Assassin. You work for a-" he coughs, nearing death even more "a person with no name... A.. nameless p-pony in Canterlot..? Face it... we are all the..." and with that he was dead. Serpent nodded "Causis nos omnes in praelium. Requiescant in pace animam vos deceptos." as he pulled the knife free and closed the Templar's eyes. He looked at the bloodshed around him before jumping, using a spell that allows much faster swimming. He knew that to use the Templar boat would be to be arrested and the ferry would be to be caught as a killer. He knew if he swam, his robes would be cleaned and his own fur and mane washed of blood. He swam for hours, only knowing what direction he is moving thanks to the sun burning the clouds away and using the sun. Then he realized that isn't what happened, there were Pegasus ponies clearing the clouds. He knew that meant he was close to Equestria. So he continued swimming, hoping that in two hours he would be on shore. It was then that his vision blurred and he passed out. When he awoke he was on a beach, staring up at 6 different ponies. "Ugh... where am I.." he said to nopony, but still got an answer. "You are on the beach, silly." said the light yellow one. "I am aware, what I mean is are there Templar here? And I am looking for somepony. I assume they go by Bleeding Croix." said Serpent. At this the purple alicorn tensed, now aware who he is. "Uh, Twi? You alright?" said the bronze earth pony. "Y-yeah, Applejack. I need to go back to the library, Spike is coming back with a new spellbook for me." said Twilight, turning. "And I need.. What was your name?" she asked Serpent. "I go by many titles, my name, however, is Serpent Slash. And you all are?" he asked, not getting an answer so he followed Twilight. "I assume you are the one who sent the contract. But why? Royalty tend not to put a contract on the ones who support them." he said, the Alicorn pretty much exuding a regal aura. "I.. I know, but the Princesses know nothing about the person I saw... and I read that Luna knew you. I was hoping that you would help Equestria and save us from the Templar..." she said, walking into the tree. Serpent followed her "Of course I can, but Luna knew my great-great-great grandfather, not I. He was called Innocentio by most, but it was always intended that when a colt worthy of filling his position were to be named Serpent Slash. A fitting name for an Assassin." he said, watching as she flipped through books with magic. "Well I know your name is not Bleeding Croix. The earth pony you called Applejack called you Twi." She looked at him "My name is Twilight Sparkle." is all she said.

**Ok I am ending this one right here cuz I am tired as hell and going to sleep. So guess what, you have to wonder what happens next! Fucking amazing, right? You get to waste time while I sleep. Bye bye you little dicks.**


	3. The Serpent, Gentle

**Starting chapter 3, still tired and still nomming them souls. Now read or.. Know what? I'm to tired. Just read. Oh and also this chapter is going to be more peaceful. Not much violence, but still there. It will move into the next chapter probably. Oh, and if you want translations either look it up on google translate or learn Italian and Latin like I did.**

_"La'a shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun_ _moumkine."_**(Play Assassin's Creed 1, you'll know what it means.)**

Serpent Slash awoke outside, apparently have exited the library during the night. He looked around, noticing it could be no later than 8 in the morning from the position of Celestia's sun. "Accidenti.. Perche sono cosi turbato? Nulla e fuori posto. Aspetta..." he said, noticing the streets were too empty. He noticed that something was missing: his contract. The damn contract was missing. He decided that the contract was more important. If anypony knew his profession he would likely be executed like in his home country. "Cazzo... Ho bisogno di vedere se vi e un ramo della Fratellanza qui." he again stated to nopony. Yet just as he did a younger pony, a mare in an Assassins robe approached him. "Are you the Assassin they call Serpent Slash?" she asked him. "Possibly, why do you ask?" was all he said, observing her every movement. "Well if you are my name is Canna. I am an Assassin." the hooded mare responded, motioning to come with her. Serpent did, noticing her lack of bits. "I heard that an Italian Assassin was here, but to see you in person... I am honored to be at your side, Brother." she told Serpent, who looked around cautiously "I am honored to be acknowledged by one who is not a Templar, Sister. Although I am low on my weapons. They were taken or thrown. And I need a blacksmith to repair my armour." he said, a hint of warning in his voice. Canna nodded and lifted a rock, her robe flitting about as she used her wings. "Come on, this is a safer route. And it will shorten the trip down to about ten minutes." she said, lifting her hood to show her face, which was ivory in color, her mane was the same but with streaks of red. Her eyes were a deep, sparkling blue. Serpent slash used his magic to lift his off. "Good, I need to restock. You haven't had the Templar here but they killed an entire passenger ferry to kill me. The only Templar was their captain but where there is one there are more." he stated as the two walked down the carved passage. They had idle chat, mainly Serpent talking about his hometown as well as Florence, Venice, Tuscany, and finally Rome. "Roma was and is beautiful. If you get a chance you should visit it Canna." and as he finished they were at an underground Assassin Den. "By Celestia... This place is magnifico.." he said before Canna smiled, nudging him forwards "Go on, I'll be at the contract bulletin." and with that she flew off, leaving Serpent to go to the city and wonder about. He found a tailor that he paid to increase his knife pouch. He continued on. finding a few doctors and finally the blacksmith. "Excuse me, Signore. Can you fix my armour and supply me with weapons?" he asked as the earth pony wearing a blacksmith apron, who shook his head. "Cant fix the armour. I can give you some stuff for free though. An Assassin has free service at my shop." he stated as he allowed Serpent to view the weapons and armour. "Signore, what is this set? I have never seen it before." said Serpent, looking at light and strong armour with an intricate design. "That? It's called Helmschmied. We just got a shipment from the Germaney Assassins." was his answer. "Go ahead, currently the best we have in stock. Have a set." was all it took for Serpent to take his current armour, which was made of thickly woven fabric, off ad replaced it with the Helmschmied. One to guard his chest, four that were equivalent to boots that he put on his hooves and one that covered his shoulders. "Grazie. But what of that sword?" asked Serpent, pointing towards a sword that could only be described as a short cutlass "The French Cutlass? Go ahead, and have this too." he said as he pulled dagger made of what looked like black glass "An Obsidian dagger, sharpest and strongest we have.". The Assassin nodded, sliding them into his belt "Again, grazie. Any throwing knives?" he asked, almost instantly he had twenty five throwing knives in his belt. "I must be off. If I need anything I'll return Signore." he said as he left to where he assumed the bulletin was. When he arrived he saw Canna with two hidden blades in her mouth. "Canna what are those for? I already have two." he said. Canna dropped them and Serpent caught them with his magic "These are different. They have a poison blade, poison darts, and a pistol on the right one. We thought you could use an upgrade since it cant be easy with just knives." she said. Serpent slid his hidden blades off and put the new pair on "Thank you, Sister. Now I can take them out from afar." was all he said before Canna whispered "Serpent... You need to go back to the library before Twilight Sparkle panics. If you are the Assassin she hired you are the only one who can save Equestria from the Templar. Buy your bullets from a blacksmith as well as poison and poison darts from a doctor." and then she flew off to Luna knows where. "Oh well, might as well." he said. He returned to the blacksmith and was given bullets and had to pay 247 bits for the poison and poison darts. After that he went back and returned the way he came. the moment he got outside he used a teleportation spell to get into a tree. "Cazzo... a group of Templar." he said to himself as he decided to dispatch three of the four Templar soldiers with throwing knives. The last one was a general. He took to the sky, convinced that his speed would save him "An Assassin! The informant was right then." he said. Serpent aimed his pistol at the pegasus "Did your informant have knowledge of my name?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "Why of course he did, Serpent Slash." he said. The Assassin cringed, firing the pistol and seeing the Pegasus fall. "Chi e stato.. Come non ho notato un informatore..." he asked himself as he left the scene, troubled at the turn of events. He began a canter to Ponyville, now positive this was bigger than he could handle alone. When he arrived at the library and let himself in, Spike jumped. "Gah! Who're you?!" he said, still startled. "Are you the dragon Spike? If so I need this letter delivered to a friend but it cannot be handed to her. To do so is dangerous." Serpent said, holding a paper he used magic to write down a request on. "Sure, but why is it dangerous? And I still don't know why you are here." said the small dragon. "I am a friend of Twilight's. I cannot tell you why it is too dangerous. Only that there is a hidden war going on, of which the freedom of everypony is at stake. I fight to keep that freedom intact." he said, giving Spike the letter. "Her name is Canna, a pegasus pony." Spike just sighed "Whatever, it sounds like you are playing a kid game though." he said after he sent the paper to the pegasus in question, who knocked at the door. "Canna?" said Serpent, opening it. "Yeah Slash?" she said, not in her robe. "This is much bigger than I am. Can I have the support of you and the others in this war?" he asked, letting her in. "Of course Brother, but how did you know I was the leader here?" she asked him. "Well, who else visits a wanted pony alone? And also, do you have any who can support me with crossbow fire?" said Serpent. Canna nodded "I have Griffins who can do that, and others who are all types of ponies who can aid you in combat.". "Good. And I might need one as well. I can use my magic to fire and load it, but it needs to be able to hide in plain sight. Could you modify the left hidden blade to have a crossbow? It would be highly appreciated." Serpent asked her. "Sure, we have a skilled unicorn that can handle it." she said as Serpent slid off his left hidden blade "Non posso ringraziarvi abbastanza, Canna." he said, causing her to blush as she took it and flew off. "What'd ya tell her? I couldn't understand a word." Spike said, looking at the pony. "It is Italian, I told her thank you." Serpent replied, pulling his hood back. "Italian?" said Spike, confused. "Yes, I was born and raised in Verona, Italy. I can show you on a globe." said Serpent, slightly amused by the dragon's expression. Spike pushed a globe over and Serpent rotated it, finally stopping in Italy. "Near the top of the country. I lived in that city." he said, pointing at Verona. "Wow, you came from a good way away..." said Spike, mainly looking at the boot-shaped country on the globe. "I suppose, but I need to leave. Tell Twilight the Bloody Croix grows stronger. She'll understand it." he said, not waiting for a reply as he stepped outside and began galloping towards the tunnel. He got strange looks as he did this but once he got there he was relieved. "Thank the princesses that it hasn't been used by Templar..." he said as he lifted it and walked in, closing it gently he began to trot to the tailor, getting a pouch to carry 25 bolts added to his belt. He then went to the blacksmith and was given the bolts, knives, and bullet he needed. He then went to what appeared to be the unicorn's house due to how it was built. He stepped in and was greeted by a hidden blade inches from his face. "Hmm... You the one who needed a crossbow addition? If so here ya go." said the deep blue unicorn. "Indeed I am, Signore. And forgive my asking so bluntly but are you a madman?" said Serpent, putting it on his left forehoof. "Quite very possibly! How else could I tinker tinker tinker with things like that? I don't think a sane pony would do it! No no no, they could only be insane!" he said, grinning a bit disturbingly. "Uh.. Grazie, Signore. And also, might I suggest some less-potent caffe?" said Serpent, slowly backing out. "Oh oh oh! You might be right! I'll get to it immediately!" he said, turning as Serpent left as quickly as possible. "He's mad but he's a genious. Even the Mentor, leader of the entire brotherhood, has read about a crossbow in a hidden blade." he said, obviously impressed at the feat that the pony had accomplished even in his state of mind. He then left for the passage, getting a surprise when he exited, five of the 6 ponies he met were there looking for something. He announced himself hopefully not seen exiting the passage. "What are you looking for?" he asked, having forgotten the Templar were dead. "You! You killed these ponies didn't you!" yelled Rainbow Dash, visibly angry. "I did. I think it is time you all know why I am here. We need to be somewhere safer though. You drug yourselves into the war so you should join a side. Those who wish to steal everyponies freedom, go to the Templar. But you will be hunted down by the Assassins. And only one Assassin killed four Templar. That same Assassin survived an attack on the ferry by a Templar pirate. He cut down the entire crew and the captain by himself." said Serpent. He continued "And that lone Assassin that did that and killed these four is standing before you." he finished, all of the ponies expressions those of disbelief. "And I can show you how many Assassin's are hiding from view." he said, lifting the rock and leading them to the Den. "I can have your robes brought to you at your houses. But you will need weapons and armour chosen as well. Follow me." Serpent said, leading all of the ponies through the underground city. "Signore!" Serpent called out to the blacksmith, who dropped the sword he was working on when he saw 5 of the six Elements of Harmony. "W-what can I do for you?" he asked. Serpent answered for them "The novice gear. They need to lear how to be Assassins before they use the more advanced equipment." and the blacksmith nodded. "Alright. Six sets of Azap armour, 6 sti-" he was interrupted by Dash. "Only 5, got it? Fluttershy doesn't need this kind of stuff bucking with her." she said, rather pissed now. "Ok, 5 sets of the novice gear." he said, looking to Serpent. "Where do I put it?" he asked, puzzled as they don't have robes. "When their robes are ready put it with them. They are to be delivered to their houses." Serpent said, knowing that them getting involved would not end well unless they joined the Brotherhood. He then went to find Canna, who was actually watching him. When he saw her he simply told her "These five drug themselves into our war. We have to train them or they will be killed." and Canna looked at them. "Ok Slash, I will order that 5 robes be made for them. Do they already have the gear?" she asked. They all nodded, Serpent and the 5 Elements. Canna nodded as well and flew off to the tailor. "Ok, we will stay here beginning tomorrow. For now we go home and rest. Training is never easy. And Twilight, being royal won't give you an easier training.". Again, Dash was the only one to speak up "Why are you the boss here? And telling us what to do!". Serpent looked back toward the direction Canna went. "She is the leader here, although I am acknowledged as a leader due to my skill being greater than hers." he stated, beginning a trot through the town to the tunnel. Twilight was the one to ask the question this time "Slash, why have I never read about this war?" was the question. He responded by saying "La'a shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine.". Twilight tried to understand it but found it difficult. "It's Syrian for 'Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.' That's why we aren't in books. 'Nothing is true.' means that the world everypony believes in is a lie created by the Templar. 'Everything is permitted' means that the Assassins must stop the Templar no matter what. This is why the Templar wiped us from any books. Their lies could not stop ones who wished to seek the truth, so leaving us in them would have been very bad for them." he said, explaining the Creed that they followed. They then exited and went their separate ways. Twilight asked Serpent "Why not stay again? You need sleep, you know." he responded with "Because I am being followed. You and your friends only know we exist. They kill me you don't have a trainer. Now leave, I'll come back."

**K, so this story has a plot that has made me think "Ya know what? Ima just write the fucker." because who doesn't love an Italian coming to Equestria to stop the Templar. And if you don't think Verona is a city in Italy, look it up. Just cuz it's not in the AC games doesn't mean it's not a city. I'll try working on it in school but its iffy if I'll have a chance. But I'll post this chapter and maybe a 4th one tonight.**


	4. The Serpent, Bloodletter(TO BE REVISED)

**Not much this go-round. More violent though. Hence the chapters name.**

As Serpent left the five to go to their houses he began walking towards a much more open area. Once there he stopped, speaking to the ones tailing him. "Announce yourselves, Assassins. I do not wish to draw my blade against my brothers." he said, loading his crossbow from their presence seeming malicious. "We would, but we are not your brothers. A Templar never becomes one of you." they said in unison. Serpent looked up, knowing a fight was to ensue. "Then I am sorry to kill you." he said. The two obviously had training. He decided to stay put, waiting for their strike. Serpent twisted, kicking a bolt out of the air. He the focused. "There you are." he said, rearing up and firing his own crossbow, taking out the archer. He saw the two coming from his sides. He waited until they were close enough then jumped, their heads clashing, leaving them on the ground. When he landed he put all his weight on his hind legs, crushing their skulls. "Now where are you..." he asked aloud as a bullet hit him in the chest, it stunned him but he was thankful the armour was next to bulletproof. "Right here." said a voice that was all to familiar. "You were a good Assassin, Skulltaker. Why did you change?" Serpent asked, facing a childhood friend and an Assassin who left the Brotherhood. "Wasn't enough killing for my standards, Serpent. As a Templar I can kill so much more, you know." the teenage dragon named Skulltaker was holding a rifle, aimed at Serpent. Serpent reared again, aiming his pistol at the dragon. "Then it comes down to who can fire first." he said as two shots rang out. Serpent's armour deflected the bullet but Skulltaker wasn't as lucky, the bullet having gone through one of his lungs. Serpent approached him. "Tell me, why did you become this?"he asked the dying dragon. Skulltaker responded by spitting blood in Serpent's face "I was bored, brother. I can die with no regret knowing it is you who finishes me off. But-" he coughs up blood "please do it soon.. I want to at least have you finish me with your blade." he said, blood leaking from his mouth and chest. "Fortasse non redimet in vita frater." he plunged one of his hidden blades through the dragons heart then wiped his blood away. "Requiescant in pace." said Serpent as he turned and left, headed towards Twilight's library. He kept his hood up, his face bloodied. He hoped nopony looked at his blood-coated greaves as he made his way to the library. When he arrived he noticed a note in the door, held by an arrow. "I have Twilight Sparkle, Assassin. Don't worry, I am sure that the nice torturer in the dungeon isn't damaging her too badly. Although I find it interesting that an Assassin thinks he can beat us alone. Meet me and my subordinate at the Canterlot Garden if you wish for Twilight to live. Bring none but yourself, understood? If so, be here quickly. Weapons are fine, after all a Templar who can't defeat a lone Assassin should find a different job." Serpent read, anger creeping into his mind. He then stops himself, pausing. "If Twilight was kidnapped then why is her house not destroyed.." he said, opening the door. "Spike, if you are in here write a letter and send it to Canna.". "Ok, what is it?" Spike said, walking out from the upstairs room. "Ok write this: Canna, the Templar want me to believe that Twilight was kidnapped. I need you to prepare scouts and get them to go to Canterlot. If the Templar Grandmaster is there, tell them to kill him. He went against us and wants a war, we'll give him a war. I will come to the Den and await the news. If he runs I know where he is going. The place where Templar are the most powerful ones there. Saddle Arabia. We will go there if he runs. A war will no doubt be in his favor but the Assassins have been going at this for as long as the Templar have been wanting world domination. Now send it Spike, I will be on my way there." And when he says the final word he leaves, heading for the rock. When he gets there he opens the tunnel and goes in, only to be greeted by Canna. "Slash, he was there. But he ran, you said he would go Saddle Arabia. We need to get Assassins together. I already got a boat for us so we need only to get prepared. The blacksmith has armour for the journey." she said. Serpent nodded. "Ok. But when we get on the sea chances for survival drop." he said, looking her in the eyes. He then walked past her, the two going to the point that the ponies gather. They proceeded to say to the crowd "We have to go to Saddle Arabia. Anyone that wishes to come with us, step up. We are taking war directly to the Templar, so those who are not confident in their abilities need not apply." and they stood tall as dragons, griffins, and ponies of all kinds stepped up. "Everyone, go to the blacksmith. He has your armour ready." he said as he and Canna headed to the port. Serpent had to admit that having a docks in the den was handy. "Hey Slash?" she asked. "Yes Canna?" he said as they neared the docks. She stopped and looked up "If we survive this war promi-" she was interrupted by Slash kissing her forehead which made her train of thought broken. "Canna, we will survive. The Assassins always pull through." he said, keeping to the docks. Canna followed, blushing. The rest of the Assassins are now behind them. "We will be fine. Lets go Brothers and Sisters, Saddle Arabia and a war await." said Serpent, walking onto the boat.

**Ok I had this chapter up to 3100 words, then my dumbass self hits random keys and deletes the entire thing. story abridged the way it went originally: Fight, return to twilights, takes note seriously, goes to canterlot, kills Grandmaster's assistant, takes Canna to the den, gets a new sword, dyes robes, goes to the doctor who was operating on her, carries her to her place, leaves to talk to the Assassins, tells them to get the stuff from the blacksmith, stays at Canna's, heads off to other country, chapter ends. I deleted most of that on accident. This is your end result. And the relation is brought about by Dai-Cat never letting up on turning me into a brony. IT IS FUCKING TORTURE. DAY IN AND DAY OUT. Well enjoy your end result for this chapter. Might fix it tomorrow during class. So guess what, C'YA. Gonna watch anime and play some Avabel now.**


End file.
